


Déjà Vu

by Rod



Series: Parallel Lines [29]
Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal enjoys the moment, but Nikko's been here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

Cal snaps the phone closed and sighs happily. Six days into this holiday and he couldn't be more glad to have been wrong about it. Hell, for the first day he and Nikko didn't actually get out of bed, and Cal's not going to forget about that in a hurry.

They've found a rhythm, at least for now. They hit the slopes all day, boarding in the best snow Cal has ever seen (though yeah, he might just be a little biased about that right now), and then they come back and relax. Oh, they might hit a club for a while, but what they want right now is each other. Tonight they've opted in from the start; Cal is fresh out of the shower, and dinner is on its way through the miracle of take out. That means that Cal has nothing to think about except for his explorations of Nikko, because if Cal has learned anything at all in the last few days it's that he wants to know Nikko Zond body and soul.

Cinching his bathrobe tighter, Cal wanders into the lounge to a sight that has never yet failed to bring a smile to his lips. Nikko is sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire like an overgrown cat, and Cal is sure he has never seen anything so beautiful. Even in a T-shirt and sweatpants that have seen better days, Nikko is gorgeous, and from the impish quirk to his answering grin he knows it too.

Cal saunters over, taking his time and admiring the picture. He folds himself down next to Nikko, letting his robe loosen to show what he isn't wearing underneath. Nikko's smirk gets bigger, and Cal knows he isn't going to be disappointed tonight.

"Comfortable?" he asks lightly.

"I could get to like this," Nikko tells him. Privately Cal agrees, especially when Nikko kisses him gently. The two of them are on the same wavelength now, reading off the same page, and the only thing that they have to prove is that they are better together, not better than each other. It's such an improvement on the last time they went skiing together that he can't help but laugh.

"Remember the last time we were here?" he asks.

Nikko groans, as well he might. "Are you trying to ruin the mood? You laughed when I maxed my credit card and got the girl too. I didn't think I could get more humiliated."

"Just thinking that this time is better," Cal says with feeling. "This time I've got you, Nicky."

Cal knows that he's a sap, he has to be to love someone as impossible as Nikko. It's taken him a bit longer to appreciate that for all his brash, devil-may-care exterior, Nikko is a sap too. If he didn't get it before, the huge, open smile that he gets before Nikko hugs him would be painting it in mile-high letters.

Cal hugs his Nicky back, and luxuriates in being loved.

It takes him a while, but eventually Cal remembers why he came into the lounge. "I've ordered Chinese," he says, absently stroking Nikko's hair, "but the take out place said it would be a while before they could deliver." Not that he's in a hurry, not with Nikko in his arms.

"But I'm hungry now," Nikko whines, and Cal doesn't have to see his face to know that the smirk is back.

"Can't have that," he says teasingly, and sets about distracting Nikko from his alleged hunger-pangs.

Nikko is vocal even when he's too busy kissing Cal to form actual words, but that's no surprise. Cal likes it, to be honest, and loves the way he just knows Nikko's body well enough to get him to whimper like that. His fingers knew right from the very start, without Cal's brain ever getting in on the act. It's another one of those proofs that he was a bone-headed idiot to think he could do without Nikko.

He might not need to see Nikko's skin to make this moment perfect, but he wants to all the same. He rolls them over, carefully steering away from the fire in the hearth, until Nikko is on top and Cal can ease off the ratty old T-shirt that Nikko loves lounging around in. Somewhere in the exercise Cal's robe belt has come undone — he suspects Nikko's busy hands may have had something to do with it — and the sweat-slick slide of skin on skin as their chests touch draws another moan from Nikko. Cal knows he's being greedy, but it's not enough; while Nikko writhes on top of him he pushes the frayed fabric of the sweatpants down and suddenly he can feel Nikko all over him.

"No boxers?" he manages to gasp.

"Thought I might... be... in a hurry."

Cal can't help but smile at that; even this far gone, Nikko can still find the braincells for a snappy come-back. He deserves a reward, Cal thinks, and nips at Nikko's shoulder, licking and sucking until the mark should be there for days, reminding them both what smart-mouthed boys can expect.

It's kind of hard work taking control from underneath, though, so Cal rolls them back over, closer to the fire that doesn't even begin to match the heat coming from his Nicky. His robe slips from around him — Nikko's busy hands are definitely the culprits this time, and Cal is almost delirious enough to make a note to thank them later. It doesn't matter, though. He has everything he wants, everything he needs right here, and as he thrusts against Nikko it's like his body knows that it's home. His eyes lock with Nikko's just as one of those busy hands wraps around his dick, oh god around both their dicks, and for just a moment every fibre of Cal's being is focused on Nikko.

When the universe stops being white and Cal is more or less capable of thinking, he can't stop grinning so hard he knows his cheeks will ache later. Well, it's only fair that they get as good a work out as the rest of his body, he thinks irrelevantly, then shakes his head. He should be appalled that being with Nikko seems to knock twenty points off his IQ. Instead he leans over and kisses his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Wow.

"Wow," he says, as much for the ease with which that thought popped up as the mind-blowing sex.

Nikko's eyes are still a bit glazed over, but he musters up a face-cracking grin of his own. "You're not so bad yourself," he says.

"Hey!" Cal manages to look outraged for all of two seconds, just about enough to poke Nikko while he's still too out of it to retaliate much, but the grin won't be put aside for long. Cal gives in to it gracefully, drawing Nikko into a loose, comfortable hug while the fire warms them.

Nikko sighs against him. "I never dreamed..."

Cal feels Nikko tense up, and goes from afterglow to business in less than a second. "What? What is it?"

"I did dream this." Nikko's eyes are wide, shocked, and Cal is suddenly very scared. "I dreamt this exact night, right down to the look in your eyes. What we said, what we did, everything."

Cal is careful to keep hold of Nikko, keep stroking his back soothingly. For some reason Nikko's nearly panicking over this. "I guess that flash of intuition you had with the Ring wasn't just down to it, then," he says quietly. "At least this was a good thing to see coming."

"Yeah, but... remembering it's why I shanghaied you here in the first place. I thought if I could get mood right... did I make this happen? Did I make that dream turn out true?"

Cal is no philosopher, he doesn't have those kinds of answers. He can't answer the deeper questions he hears hovering unsaid between them either, questions about how real this all is.

All he can do is hold tight and pray.


End file.
